His Enigma
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: On a visit to the Middle East, the Duke of Hallendale finds himself mesmerized by the sensual sway of the woman in red's hips and realizes that he wants her for himself- there is one problem, however… She happens to be a sheikh's daughter...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, so this idea came to me a couple of hours ago and I am not even sure how, but here is the result. Hopefully, it isn't a disappointment!

His Enigma

Summary: On a visit to the Middle East, the Duke of Hallendale finds himself mesmerized by the sensual sway of the woman in red's hips and realizes that he wants her for himself- there is one problem, however… She happens to be a sheikh's daughter...

Enjoy :D

* * *

Middle East, 1819

The Duke of Hallendale lay down on the divan besides the sheikh and looked down at the tube that the older man was handing over just as he reached for a juicy grape.

"Hookah," the sheikh clarified and the Brit nodded as he took it in hand and took a blow.

"Thank you for having me." Niklaus Mikaelson said as he smirked at the hookah that he has heard of before, but never had the pleasure of trying.

"You are most welcome," the sheikh nodded. "But we have some business to discuss, don't we?"

"Yes," he replied. "As a matter of fact we do and I have the proposal right here." Klaus clarified as he showed him a file with a smirk on his lips.

"I shall look over it after the show that my girls put on for us." He told him and with a motion of his hands, a gentle melody came from the orchestra and he urged Klaus to look to the front.

One by one, half a dozen girls came out wearing costumes in every color and the Brit leaned back, his attention officially captured by the beautiful women.

As the women began to sway to the music, his eyes landed on the one that stood in the front. Everybody else behind her seemed to follow her directions and be found himself mesmerized as her hips swayed to and fro in perfect accord. The red of her costume clung to her every curve and he felt his mouth beginning to water.

"Who is that?" Klaus wondered, wanting a personal meeting with the beauty with smoky blue eyes and kohl around her eyes.

"I've no idea," the sheikh confirmed, "but I shall introduce you if you wish. After all, my girls are yours." He smiled, looking at him like a proud son.

The women continued dancing and as the notes came to an end, Klaus stood up just as the beauty in the front was shuffling away from the remaining girls hastily.

"Shall I have my men bring her here or do you wish to capture her yourself?" The sheikh wondered, his eyes on the girl who was walking away without so much as a bow- _he'd have to deal with her later_ , he though, _but for now he would allow the Duke to take his pleasure with her_.

"I shall capture her myself," he answered, sounding ready for a challenge.

"Well wishes, my friend. She'll show you a good night- my girls are experts after all." He chuckled and Klaus smiled politely back, but couldn't help but feel just a little disgusted. Though back in London, it wasn't news if a married man held a mistress or two, the sheikh had a whole harem of them, however, and it seemed like he wasn't the kindest of men...

* * *

When his eyes met her own, the blonde thought that she would take a misstep, but thankfully all of the women were her friends though it didn't make much sense… After all, her father was the sheikh that took his pleasure with them. The man that sat beside him captured her attention and it didn't seem like he was going to let it go any time soon.

Watching as he leaned towards her father, she tried to read his lips to no avail. However, the blonde knew that he was watching her with an intensity that she felt in her bone marrow.

His stormy blue-gray eyes remained on her person and his dirty blonde hair looked impeccable yet mischievous. It wasn't everyday she saw a man in her country with hair as light as hers. Actually, he was the first she saw, she realized.

As the music came to an end, she shuffled away because she knew that if her father saw her face, he would not be pleased. After all, she was his little girl and he was overprotective of her and kept her away from friends and foe whenever he could.

As soon as she was in the gardens, she took a turn and sat down on the marble bench. Removing the covering from her face, she shook her blonde hair and it spilled down her back.

Taking in some deep breaths, she shut her eyes and reveled in the warm wind on her face.

Just as she was beginning to relax, she heard a twig snap and her eyes shot open. As she was reaching for her covering, the man in the dapper evening clothes came into view and their gazes locked.

"You're beautiful," he said, approaching her carefully and with awe.

"You must not look, my lord." She chided as she covered her hair and mouth.

"My apologies," he murmured before he gave her the privacy she needed, deciding not to tell her that she should have addressed him as _your grace_.

"Done," she told him.

Sitting down beside her, he gave her a genuine smile and she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Who are you?" He asked. "The way you danced out there was truly mesmerizing."

"I'm afraid I cannot say, my lord. Please, you must allow me to go before we are seen here by my- the sheikh." She corrected.

"The sheikh does not mind… He has given me permission to enjoy you for the evening, love.

Will you?"

"Excuse me," she quickly said, jumping up from her seat on the bench.

Just as she was going to walk away from him, he stopped her with his silken and foreign voice.

"I'll shan't leave without having you for an evening, my dear. I shall remain for the next day and then I will return to England… If you please me, and I have no doubt that you will, I will take you without a doubt.."

"Take me with you?" She asked, stopping in her tracks. "To England?" The blonde added, feeling somewhat of an interest. After all, a life away from her home would allow her to experience the world in a way which her father would never allow her.

"Yes," he nodded. "I find that I am in need of a new mistress- I'd be honored if you accepted my offer… I shall care for you, of course." He reassured as her eyes widened in surprise.

When she didn't say anything, he pulled at his cravat and kept her gaze captive. It wasn't everyday that a woman declined the offer of a man who was one of the most powerful men in England, after all.

"Mistress?" The blonde mimicked, her eyes widening in disbelief. Did the man truly think that she would agree, though there was a part of her that wanted too...

It didn't matter that he knew not of her being the sheikh's daughter, but nonetheless a man did not ask a woman to become his mistress without much thought.

"I am going to have to decline, my lord." She told him, turning on her heel and walking away from him with her head held high.

"You are a part of the sheikh's harem, pet… I don't understand why you do not wish to experience something else- with somebody a lot more virile and young." He added as an afterthought. "And I can show you what the world has to offer- London first and then perhaps some other place you would fancy visiting."

"Thank you for the offer, but as I said- I am going to have to decline."

"Decline? Does the sheikh truly do it for you, then? Is he the only man you've ever been with?"

Her face was as red as a tomato, she reckoned because she didn't want to speak to the cad about her father's, ick, she thought as a disgusting shiver ran down her spine.

"Good night," she simply said before she walked away from him, leaving him standing there looking after her with his jaw dropped slightly.

* * *

That night, the blonde lay in her bed and stared up at the ceiling with her hand resting on her belly. Though she was exhausted, she found that she was unable to fall asleep. After all, the man's offer ran through her mind repeatedly and she found herself wanting to take him up on that offer of pleasure- she would never go with him to England, however… It simply would not work and she would never upset her father in such a way.

But a night of pleasure held such an appeal for her… After all, she has never even been kissed and she knew that she was to be betrothed to a man that she despised with every fiber of her being…

"Oh," she said aloud, putting her face in her hands in surrender.

Could she accept his offer for a night of pleasure? And if she did, it wasn't like he would remain in her home… That way, he would never even find out that she was the sheikh's daughter and there would be at least one memory that she would be able to think about when her future husband came to her bed.

A shiver ran down her spine as she thought about the man that was twice her age with rotting teeth and greasy black hair that was beginning to recede. Though, she loved her father, Caroline felt a sense of betrayal. After all, he was willing to marry her off to him simply because he was one of the richest men in all of the Middle East.

"Dear god, what shall I do?" She said aloud, the confusion evident in her voice.

Shutting her eyes, she thought about her mother who has been ignored by her father for the past decade or so. Her mother did not deserve such ill treatment and she found herself getting up off her bed and tying her robe around her chemise-clad body.

Sneaking down the hall, she entered her mother's room and sighed in relief when she spotted her sitting in her favorite chair by the window with one of her favorite books.

"Mama," she said, approaching the woman with beautiful black hair that was now threaded with gray.

Her brown eyes shot over to her bright blue ones and she motioned for her to come closer.

When Caroline was beside her, she sat down on her lap like she used to as a child and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"What plagues you, my sweet?" The older woman wondered, the worry evident in her voice.

"Mama, were you ever happy with papa?" She asked, deciding to be straightforward.

"I- I wouldn't say I was happy overly much, but I was grateful to him- I still am."

"You are? Why?" She wondered, genuinely curious.

"Your father may not be the best of men and he isn't known for his fidelity, but he treated me well- now in days, he simply ignores me, but I have grown used to it."

"Did you ever wish to have another life? One far away from these pressing responsibilities?"

"There were times, yes, but when I was younger I went on an adventure. During this adventure, I learned many things and I hold those memories with me everyday."

"You went on an adventure? What adventure?" Caroline questioned, finding herself wanting to know more.

"I'll tell you one day, but today is not that day, my sweet. My advice to you is to do as you please- and I know about those little escapades of yours."

"Escapades?" Caroline asked, her voice cracking. "What escapades?"

"Those women are good people, my love. They simply chose the life that they needed to survive and I don't hate them for that, I actually respect them and am happy to know that you have some fun… Your father truly is overprotective of you- it's getting annoying, as a matter of fact." She laughed aloud and Caroline hugged her tightly.

"I love you, mama. So much," she reassured.

"I love you too, now go and do what you want with that handsome man."

"Handsome man?" She asked, confused for a minute there.

"I was looking out into the garden when I saw two figures- you and the man from England. I applaud you for sending him away, but with your betrothal quickly approaching with that man your father has chosen, I want you to live a little."

"Meaning?"

"If you wish to kiss him, then kiss him. If you want to do more, do more. It's up to you and though I know that I should be telling you that your virtue is important and should be only for your husband, I want you to know the pleasures of life."

"What are you saying?"

"When I was younger, I was in love with a man who wasn't your father. I wanted to have a night with him, but something held me back- a sense of duty. Look at me now, I have no pleasurable memories to look back on while I lay in bed alone, but you can. I know that you do not love the Englishman, but he can give you memories that you can treasure- I know that you find him attractive."

"I do," she confessed with a little sigh as his image invaded her thoughts- his dimpled smile, his stubble…

"So, think simply of tonight, my sweet. Do something for yourself- don't turn out like I did- full of regrets."

"You're right," Caroline agreed before she got off of her mother's lap and gave her one more kiss.

With that thought in mind, she bid her mother good night and looked from right to left before she made her way in the direction of the guest bed chambers.

Once in that wing of the palace, the light coming from underneath the first room on the left gave her pause.

The Englishman was on the other side and if she was strong enough, she would take her mother's advice.

With that thought in mind, she took a couple of steps forwards and raised her hand to knock.

Before she knew it, she was staring at the man's beautiful lean chest and swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat.

"Have you thought about my offer?" He asked her, his voice taking on a sensual tone.

"Yes," she hiccuped. "Show me just how- how virile you are." She said, looking down as the blush appeared on her cheeks.

"With pleasure," he smirked as he took ahold of her hand and pulled her gently inside before shutting them in.

* * *

There you have it!

Just a few notes:

1\. The first two chapters will take place in the Middle East

2\. The future chapters will take place in England as well as in the Middle East and it will be some time forward

3\. There will be some chapters with no Klaroline interaction considering they'll be on different continents

4\. There may be a reason or two why they will meet again, and I am assuming you guys figured out one of them or two (huh, I'm surprised then, hehe)

5\. Also, I wasn't sure if Hookah has been around long, but according to my data found, it dates back to Turkey and the Middle East in the 17th century

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p

PS:

I promise that I am working on my in-progress fanfics- I just finished with finals and will be writing for the next two weeks until my new semester starts (frequently that is).


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So, I am finally back with an update and I honestly can't believe it's been a month since I last updated. Where in the hell is the time going? And we're gonna have a Klaroline phone call after two years of nothing this Friday! My god, I cannot wait.

Oh, and fair warning- this chapter get's a bit steamy (I tried!)

Enjoy!

* * *

Once she was in his bedchamber, the blonde's nerves seemed to get the better of her. Looking over at him under her eyelids, she bit down on her bottom lip, not sure if her call was the most intelligent.

"Is my little dove nervous, then?" He questioned as he sauntered over to her and raised her bright blue eyes to meet his own stormy blue-gray ones.

"A little," she confessed and his chuckle reverberated off the blood colored walls.

"There's no reason for that. All you have to look forward to this night is me bringing you pleasure repeatedly. By morning, you'll be so satisfied with my prowess that you will agree to come with me to London."

A blush stained her cheeks and she looked down quickly because she was fairly certain that the Duke did not know that she was a virgin.

After all, how could he when he thought her apart of her father's harem?

"Say something, sweetheart. Give me your name… Allow me to hear your beautiful voice again because I find myself mesmerized."

"Are you always this charming?" She decided to say, not quite understanding why she wanted to know.

"Absolutely," he nodded, giving her a cocky smile that had her smiling in return.

Jutting up her chin with his index finger, his eyes studied her own and then his gaze moved down and stopped at her lips which looked as ripe as a watermelon in summer.

Their lips were inches away from one another and she found herself moving closer. He did the same and when their lips met, it felt as though a heavenly melody played around them.

Knitting her hands around his neck, she pulled him down further and his own hands grasped her hips grounding her front against his erection.

"Do you feel how hard I am for you, sweetheart?" He questioned before he covered her lips with his own.

Moaning in reply, she ran her hands down his back, and up again. It seemed she couldn't get enough of him.

Before she knew it, her legs were wrapped around his waist and he pushed her gently against the nearest wall as he sucked on her pulse point.

Grinding her pelvis against his, she shivered as his erection came into contact with her lower lips. After all, she was not wearing any drawers hence the reason why she felt him so thoroughly.

His lips moved down to her neck and he began sucking on her pulse point. Writhing against him, she held him tighter as he worked her into a frenzy.

Eventually, he carried her to the bed and deposited her on the soft linen sheets right in the middle of the bed.

Then, his fingers moved to the buttons on his trousers and he undid them one by one. Her eyes moved with his fingers and a low chuckle escaped his lips.

"Enjoying my performance, love?" He questioned as he gave her one of his signature smiles.

 _Thoroughly,_ she thought to herself.

"Thoroughly, huh?" He asked, his smile growing wider.

"I- I said that out loud, didn't I?" She questioned as a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Mhm," he replied just as he removed his trousers.

Standing without a stitch of clothing, he felt confident in his skin and enjoyed the way her eyes widened as they raked over his hardened erection that was jutting out, begging for attention.

Covering her with his body, his callused hands moved over her flawless, fair skin and she shivered in delight.

Linking her arms around his neck, she pulled him downwards before their lips met. Tangled tongues met one another with a ferocity and lack of patience.

He then began peppering kisses between the valley of her breasts before his mouth found one nipple. As he began sucking on her nipple, she felt the stream of liquid in her nether regions and moaned, unable to put a stop to her sounds.

Sucking on her nipple continuously, he moved his thumb towards her clitorsis and pressed on the little nub as she arched her back.

Moving his mouth to her twin nipple, he gave it the same attention and she writhed under him as she felt his erection on her belly.

"Oh god," she cried out as he inserted a finger into her body. Immediately, her body clamped around his finger and he moved his finger inside of her.

"Something," she said on a breathless moan.

"I know what you want, sweetheart. I'll take care of you." He reassured when he removed his lips from her breasts.

Giving her a kiss on the lips, he inserted another finger inside her and she cried out as he clenched and unclenched his fingers gently.

Then, the blonde moaned aloud as she reached her climax and arched her back, needing to move with his fingers.

Breathing heavily, she shut her eyes and her head lolled to the side, but he stirred her into consciousness when he placed his erection at her entrance.

"Can't," she whispered even though she wanted to know how it would feel to have a man's member inside her body- especially this man who seemed to be perfectly proportioned in every way.

"Can," he reassured as he slid into her body by an inch before he pulled out.

Then, he thrust into her and she cried out as she felt his manhood tear through her maidenhead.

Stopping immediately, he looked down at her with confusion in his eyes and she put a finger to his lips.

"It's nothing," she assured. Nonetheless, he didn't look convinced hence the reason he began pulling out of her.

Clamping her knees around his waist, she stopped him from retreating fully and he watched her with genuine confusion.

"Virgin?" He asked, unable to understand how she was a virgin when she was apart of a sheik's harem…

"I'm new," she lied before she ground her pelvis against him, wanting to feel him inside of her. "Show me how it can feel." She whispered as she pulled his lips down to her own for a long kiss.

A little while later when he was assured that she wanted to continue, he began moving inside her slowly.

"Faster," she begged as she moved against him as she felt herself getting to the precipice that would be her climax.

Taking her word to heart, her began moving faster and soon thereafter he was unable to keep himself from thrusting into her with everything that he had.

Crying out, she reached her edge and he continued moving inside her.

Clenching her knees around his waist tighter, she cried out as she felt herself reaching for another one.

When she came a second time, he could no longer hold himself and spilled his seed into her warm heat.

In the aftermath, he lay down beside her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his chest.

Soon thereafter, they drifted off to sleep- both of them feeling pleasured and relaxed.

* * *

That night, they made love three more times even though Klaus didn't want to hurt her anymore than he had to. However, she refused to take no for an answer and told him that she was willing to deal with the soreness when dawn arrived.

She slipped out of his bed before the house stirred and gave him a kiss on the lips. Sleepily, he responded, but did not awaken.

When she was at the door, she looked back at him with a sad smile on her lips. After all, she would never see him again, but her memories with him would remain…

When she awoke next, the sun was shining brightly and she spotted her mother moving around the bedchamber and pushing curtains slowly aside to allow some light into the room.

"Mama," Caroline said as she moved up on her bed and just as she was going to get up, she grimaced at the soreness between her legs.

"Remain seated, my dear." Her mother urged as she sat down beside her and wrapped her arm around her daughter's shoulder.

"How late is it in the day?" Caroline asked, genuinely curious.

"Just an hour past noon, my love. And from the way you slept in, I take it you took my advice?"

Feeling a blush appearing on her cheeks, she looked away from her mother. However, her mother placed a gentle hand on her cheek before she turned her in her direction.

"Yes," Caroline confessed and a smile appeared on the older woman's lips.

"Do you regret what you did, my dear?"

"No, mama. As a matter of fact, that was the greatest night of my life. I know that I must marry the man papa has chosen for me, but I am relieved that now I at least have something to remember."

"That's wonderful, Caroline." The woman smiled as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now I know that you must feel sore, so I will have a warm bath drawn for you. Oh, and when you are finished, your father wishes to see you in his study."

"Why?" Caroline asked as a sudden nervousness came over her wondering if her lover found out of her true identity…

"It is nothing bad," she reassured. "I'm assuming it has to do with your betrothal… Your father wishes you to marry already."

"Has he tired of me so, then?" The blonde questioned as she ran her fingers through her curls.

"It is not that, Caroline. You know him- he always wishes everything to be in an orderly fashion and he believes that the time has come for you to tie yourself to the man."

"But I don't want to marry my betrothed. He's disgusting and I find him revolting. However am I supposed to share his bed after the night I had?"

"A woman's job is to marry well and have children nowadays. It is unfortunate that a woman does not have the freedom to express herself, but that is how it is." Her mother said to her as she pulled on the bell.

A couple of minutes later, the housekeeper showed up and Caroline's mother instructed the older woman to have a bath prepared.

When that was done, she stood up before she gave the younger woman a kiss on the cheek.

"All will be well if you just believe, Caroline. Never lose hope and know that I am here for you always. Now, shall I help you with your bath?"

"No, thank you." She shook her head. "I'd like to have some time alone to think of all that has occurred."

"Of course," she nodded before she departed, leaving Caroline alone in her bedchamber with only her thoughts for company.

* * *

As evening approached, Caroline's nerves began to skyrocket. After all, after her soothing bath, she went into her father's study with an argument at the ready. However, he did not speak of her betrothal, but instead asked her to join him and his acquaintance for dinner. Thankfully, her mother would be there as well…

A soft knock sounded on the door of her bedchamber and she called whomever it was to enter.

Her mother looked magnificent in her lavender-colored gown and her dark hair cascaded down her back in smooth curls. Nowadays, it seemed that her mother no longer wore the head covering that she ought to have. Caroline, however, had to since she remained unwed.

"Mama, must I wear my head covering? After all, papa's acquaintance already saw me without it…"

"You must, love. Or else your father may figure out what transpired between you and that young man- we don't want that, do we?"

"We don't," she agreed as her mother helped her with the buttons on her light pink gown.

When the two women were ready, they hugged one another tightly before they moved in the direction of the grand staircase.

Descending the stairs hand in hand, the sound of male voices carried throughout the first floor. Just as they arrived at the dining room doors, Caroline stopped in her tracks.

"Mama, I cannot do this." She whispered as she felt the drumming of her heartbeat in her ears.

"You can, Caroline. You can and you will." Her mother reassured, but the younger woman shook her head in denial. "For me, Caroline. Walk through those doors with me and remain brave."

Shutting her eyes in order to block out all sound, she took a couple of deep breaths and found herself becoming composed.

"Okay," she murmured in response and they continued walking.

Once inside the dining room, Caroline tried to keep her eyes southward, but couldn't. Immediately, she found her lover's gaze and felt the heat rising up her body.

The recognition in her eyes had her wanting to bolt, but she remained in her spot.

Nonetheless, she felt his shocked gaze to her toes and looked over at her father, needing to get her body under control...

* * *

There you go, darlings! So, I know this chapter isn't as long as I could have made it, but it get's interesting from here on out! Get ready for one hell of a ride, lovelies :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! So, I am finally back with an update. First and foremost I want to apologize for not updating many of my stories- any of them really... This semester truly is a busy and hectic one (that is what happens when I decide to take 3 science classes and 2 other classes with a shitload of work)... Anyway I really think this chapter is a great one and I hope you lovelies will think the same by the time you get to the bottom :)

Enjoy!

* * *

Klaus stood there dumbfounded as he met the eyes of the woman that he lay with the night before. She stood rooted to her spot and swallowed convulsively, trying to keep her eyes from his.

Without her head covering, she was even more magnificent. Her blonde hair cascaded down her backside as some curls framed her gentle face. She wore a gown of modest pink and her eyes- cornflower blue eyes- had him intrigued.

"Good evening," the older woman standing beside her announced and both men nodded in her direction.

"My lord, I would like to introduce my daughter- Caroline."

"Caroline," Klaus repeated, her name sounding fantastic on his tongue.

"Good evening," she curtsied when she was finally able to gain control over her stupor.

With a smile in Caroline's direction, the sheik approached her and took her arm in his just as he did with his wife.

The dark haired woman studied Klaus intently and he couldn't help but feel exposed. Did the woman know of his mating with her daughter? Would she demand they marry?

A feeling of dread crept over Klaus as he thought of how the sheik would take such news. After all, the man seemed devoted to his daughter like no other…

When they were all seated, Klaus looked directly into her- Caroline's eyes, but she quickly looked away.

Just as the servants began serving the first course, the sheik poured wine for them all. For Caroline, however, he poured but a sip.

"Papa," Caroline mumbled under her breath and he frowned, but poured her some more.

With a shy, but triumphant smile Caroline raised her glass as did the others.

Refusing to look at her lover, she kept her gaze on her father. She felt her mother watching her carefully and Caroline swallowed. Though Caroline tried to relax, it seemed to be to no avail.

After all, the man she gave herself to the night before watched her with an intensity she felt down to her toes.

"Your grace, how are you faring in our home?" Her mother questioned.

Klaus looked over at the woman and smiled genuinely.

"Your humble abode, my lady, is truly beautiful. The gardens are magnificent." He mentioned and the blonde's cheeks heated at the thought of there first meeting in the garden.

"Truly?" She asked. "Our daughter has helped the gardeners make it into what it is today. She sure does have a hand when it comes to decoration."

"Is that so?" He asked, looking at Caroline.

"Oh yes," the sheik answered before his wife could. "Her betrothed can hardly wait to have her in his home. After all, she brings light wherever she goes."

"Betrothed?" He questioned as he felt coldness seep into his blood.

"Papa," Caroline warned. "Nothing is official."

"Nonsense," he shook his head. "The man will be arriving soon and when he does you will marry him."

"You know that I do not wish to."

"I do," he acknowledged. "But there isn't much choice in the matter. You were promised to him and I never back down from promises that I make."

"I don't love him."

"You'll grow to love him, darling. But enough of this dreadful topic. Allow us to get back to this glorious dinner set out in front of us."

Looking down at her plate, Caroline couldn't believe her father… Was he really going to make her marry the man she couldn't stand?

Sighing, she looked away from her father and met Klaus's questioning gaze under her eyelashes.

The blonde knew at that moment that before the night was over, she would come face to face with her lover yet again. Surely, he would ask her why she hadn't been honest with him the night before.

* * *

When dinner came to a finish, Caroline begged off with a supposed headache that was bothering her.

Soon thereafter, Klaus did the same. Standing up from his seat, he looked over at the sheik and his wife and gave them a smile that didn't particularly reach his blue-gray eyes.

Making his way out of the dining room, he went over to the spiral staircase and ascended quickly.

Though he knew not where his lover and the sheik's daughter resided, he decided to risk it by making his way into the family wing.

Looking at the doors, he sidestepped the two doors that stood side by side and made his way farther down.

Trying the doors, he finally came to one that was unlocked and turned the doorknob.

Entering the bedchamber, he spotted her standing in the balcony.

With quiet steps, he approached her and just as she turned, he stepped onto the balcony.

"You weren't supposed to find out." She announced as she bit down on her bottom lip nervously.

"But I did," he responded as he joined her. "You should have told me who you were."

"If I were to tell you that I was the sheik's daughter would you have still offered the position that you did?"

Looking away from her, he shook his head and she sighed deeply.

"Am I to understand that you have relinquished your offer, my lord?"

"Yes," he told her immediately though he desperately wanted her as his own.

"Simply because I am of a higher class? Is that it?"

"I should have stopped when I found out that you were an innocent. I do apologize for that- for taking your virtue so carelessly."

"Carelessly? You were very careful indeed, my lord. And I don't want you having any regrets. What's done is done." She told him as she put her hand on his arm.

Moving away from her, he left her hand suspended in the air and cleared his throat.

"I shall tell your father of what conspired between us, my lady. I'll marry you."

"As you know that is impossible. I have a betrothed and father would never shake off such an agreement. Especially not with that man." She told him, trying hard not to shiver as she thought of the vile man.

"I have compromised you, my lady. Surely your father will do all that is in his power to protect your name from scorn."

"He will, but not in the way you imagine. Father is a very traditional man and he won't have his only daughter marrying an Englishman."

"I am a Duke. I have great power and the respect of people around the world. Surely I am a better candidate."

"I'm sorry, your grace. I know now that I should have told you, but at the time I didn't think father would introduce me nor my mother to such an esteemed guest. After all, his business ventures only ever include those that bring something to the table."

"My lady, I cannot leave in good conscience knowing that I have...well, ruined you."

"Your guilt shall pass, your grace. Now, I do think you should retire to your bedchamber." She excused him as she looked away.

Surely the man would not make this harder than it already was. After all, he was leaving tomorrow and she doubted they would ever see each other again.

"My lady, are you certain that you do not wish for me to make it right by you?"

"Quite certain, your grace. Now, I do bid you a good night."

"Good night," he nodded as he turned away from her and made his way towards the bedchamber door.

As his footsteps retreated, Caroline shut her eyes and rested her arms on the elegantly styled rails.

It truly was goodbye, she realized. However, Caroline didn't know what else they could do… Nonetheless, she would carry the memory of their one night together for as long as she lived- especially when she married that man…

* * *

A sennight later, Caroline made her way into the drawing room and recoiled as she spotted her betrothed. He sat there with his thinning gray hair and watched the servants through beady eyes. Wanting to turn on her heel and depart, she couldn't because her father spotted her.

"Daughter, do come in." He urged as he stood up and made his way over to her.

Placing her hand on his elbow, he escorted her into the room and sat her across from her betrothed before he sat down beside the man himself.

"You look stunning as always, Caroline." Her betrothed announced as his black eyes gave her body a slow perusal.

Shifting uncomfortably in her seat, Caroline couldn't help but think of Klaus… He was on the boat back to England and would soon be there, she realized. At that moment, Caroline understood that the life that she dreamt of was out of the question.

"Thank you," she thanked when her father cleared his throat not-so-subtly urging her to reply.

"That dress becomes you, although the color is not suited for such an innocent such as yourself." He noted as he looked at her modestly-covered emerald dress.

"Not suited? How so?" She questioned as she narrowed her cornflower blue eyes at him and waited for him to speak of some nonsense that meant absolutely nothing to her.

"You look older than your age and not the innocent that we all know you are."

"The color of my dress does not signify my virtue. I've been wearing these 'non-virtuous' colors for a while now and my parents have said nothing which should make you understand that you have no right as well."

"Your tongue is still as sharp as I remember. Worry not, when we are married I'll turn you into a docile young lady."

Looking over at her father for support, she noticed him clenching his fists, but knew that he could say nothing. After all, her father's reputation as well as his business ventures were on the line…

"If you will excuse me," she mumbled under her breath, realizing that this was not an argument that she wished to take part in.

Just as she standing up, the man's clammy hands made contact with her arm and she felt a disgusting shiver run up her arm.

"Release me," she ordered, but he simply smirked.

"Your highness, if you will excuse me and my betrothed?" He said to her father.

"That will not be proper, Salim." Her father argued as he stood up and came over to his daughter's side. "You are not yet married to Caroline hence the reason I cannot allow you to stay with her without a chaperone."

"Oh, come on… We will be married very soon."

"Not for another six months!" Caroline said aloud.

"Something has changed…" Salim announced as he approached her slowly and just as she was going to move away, he clasped her face firmly.

"Release her this instant, Salim." The sheik commanded, but the man did not listen.

"I am right, aren't I? The last time I saw you was a fortnight ago, but now… You've changed- and not for the better."

"I'd apologize, but I find that I am not as sorry as you believe I should be." Caroline spat as her hands clenched into fists.

"Release her, Salim. I will not say it again and if you do not listen, I will have you escorted out of my home forcibly."

"You wouldn't," Salim said matter-of-factly. "Your reputation and that of your family depends on my kindness… You may be the sheik, but I doubt the people will appreciate it when I tell them that you have a debt to me- one that you cannot repay."

"My financial situation is of no concern to you or the people of this town."

"It will be when the people find out about you depleting the town of the money they have all worked so hard for."

"I did no such thing."

"No, you didn't. They do not know that, however. And do trust me when I tell you that I can be very persuasive if the need arises."

Placing a hand to his heart, the sheik cleared his throat and swallowed with difficulty.

"Say nothing else, Salim." Caroline warned as her father's face turned pale. "Papa," Caroline said, the worry evident in her voice.

"I'm fine," he reassured as he took a seat and inhaled.

"Now, where were we… Oh yes, you have changed. Something is different about you- you have become more outspoken than before."

"That's why I have my tongue, Salim. To speak and to speak of what I wish to." She argued as she thought of what would happen if she was to kick him in the groin.

"I don't like this." He announced. "You have left me no choice."

"No choice?"

"The wedding will take place in two day's time."

"NO!" Both Caroline and her father said at the same time.

"That was not a part of our deal, Salim. You said you were going to make my daughter your wife in six months. You cannot go back on your word."

"Yes, I can. After all, I hold you and your family captive. Perhaps not literally, but still."

"You cannot do this." Her father argued, but stopped when he saw his daughter go deathly pale before she crumpled to the ground.

Dropping Caroline like an unwanted piece of garbage, Salim made his way over to the door and looked back at father and daughter with disgust in his cold, unfeeling eyes.

"Your daughter will be mine very soon, Halid… And when she is, there will be nothing that neither you nor your wife could do about it."

"Go to hell," Halid, the sheik, responded as he gathered his daughter in his arms.

* * *

There you have it! So, Klaus has officially left and Caroline now has a looming threat over her head. Salim wants to marry sooner than expected and we now understand why her father gave an okay to Salim's proposal. Nonetheless, I have something up my sleeve, so do stick around :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


End file.
